Edward's Cinderella
by BeautyandtheBeast101575
Summary: A one-shot on Edward and Nessie. Edward worries about Renesmee growing up to fast. Songfic: Steven Curtis Chapman's "Cinderella"


**A/N: HOE! THONG! WHORE! SLUT! BITCH!**

…

**Did I get your attention? Good! I need you to read what's at the end of this page! Now enjoy the one-shot!**

**Edward's Cinderella**

**Edward P.O.V.**

I was sitting at the piano playing Bella's lullaby softly to myself when I heard someone coming up behind me. Renesmee hopped up onto the bench beside me and looked up. I smiled and looked from my fingers to her eyes; she was staring at me curiously. I stopped playing and leaned down to her level "Want me to play you a song?" she nodded vigorously in excitement. I smirked and began to play again but this time, to a different tune. She stood up and began to dance to the beat in circles, smiling the whole time.

_**She spins and she sways  
>To whatever song plays<br>Without a care in the world**_

It hurt so much to know that my little girl was going to grow faster than a normal child. She might seem happy with her life but she doesn't know how much she's missing. She was still dancing to the song I was playing. It's 'Bella's Lullaby'. It's also Nessie's favorite. She turned around and looked up at me and smiled. She came walked up to me and took my hand.

_**And I'm sitting here wearing  
>The weight of the world on my shoulders<strong>_

Fantasy…

_King Edward was sitting on his throne in the ballroom. He was reminiscing about the old days when his princess was younger. She was now of legal marrying age and she was to be married in a few months. Her mother and he have been planning the wedding for her while his princess got to know her future husband, for it will be an arranged married. He was having second thoughts about the whole thing. As he laid eyes on every inch of the ballroom, where the ball after the wedding will take place and his soon-to-be son-in-law would be knighted into the family by his hands._

_**It's been a long day  
>And there's still work to do<strong>_

Fantasy continued…

_As the king was about to rise, music erupted from all around the room and the princess skipped into view. She looked as beautiful as ever; her bronze-like color curls flowed down her back, her curious brown eyes bright in the light of the ballroom... She smiled as she continued toward her father. Her hand took his and she pulled him to the middle of the dance floor and hugged him around the waist..._

_**She's pulling at me  
>Saying<strong>_

Fantasy continued…

_She muttered something into his ear and he smiled. They pulled apart and he bowed, making her giggle at her father's actions. She did a quick curtsy and held out her hand. The king took her hand and gave it a peck then pulled his daughter closer and kissed her forehead. As the music played, they danced in complete happiness. The princess happy to be in her father's loving arms and the king relieved that no matter if she got married or moved away to live her life in her own castle, she'd always be his princess._

_**"Dad, I need you  
>There's a ball at the castle<br>And I've been invited  
>And I need to practice my dancing<br>Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**_

**Edward P.O.V.**

She pulled me up from my seat and to the middle of room. I looked down to her and she smiled 'Daddy'. She was specking to me through her thoughts 'Will you dance with me?' I smiled down to her in response and she squealed as she placed her feet over mine since she was as good a dancer as her mother. We swayed to the sound of her heart and the birds chirping outside.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella  
>While she is here in my arms<br>'Cause I know something the prince never knew**_

She laughed and giggled as I twirled around with her still standing on my toes. The wind from my actions made her hair flow through it. Alice had done her hair into two braids that were now swaying in the wind as I spun around in circles with her. When I stopped my spinning, she laughed and hugged my legs 'That was fun, Daddy' she squealed in her thoughts. I laughed with her and pulled her up into my arms "I'm glad you liked it" I kissed her forehead and she nestled her head between my head and neck. She brought her hand to my cheek 'I love you, Daddy'

_**Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
>I don't want to miss even one song<br>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**_

As she pulled her hand back down, Bella walked into the room with Alice and Jake. She smiled at the scene before her and I smiled back. She stretched out her shield for me to hear her thoughts 'Is she asleep?' I shook my head and she walked up to us. Nessie awoke to Bella's soft touch to her shoulder "Are you thirsty, Renesmee?" she asked sweetly. Nessie turned to Bella and pulled her hand up to her mother's cheek 'Yes, Momma' she answered. I put her down and she ran over to the back door, ready to go "Oops, wait" she ran back to me and jumped into my arms "Bye, Daddy" she kissed my cheek and jumped off, running out the door. And she was gone…

_**And she'll be gone...**_

Renesmee was telling me about her date to the dance and how he might not be her 'Jakey' but he was a nice guy and just had to do for now since you couldn't bring students from other schools to the dance and Jacob didn't go to the same school as her. I kept arguing with her about how dangerous it was to go to a dance, surrounded by humans, blood-filled humans, without Jake there to help control her. After begging me to let her go, I finally agreed and she squeaked in joy. She was so happy that she even took the liberty to show me her dress a week before the dance.

_**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
>She wants to know if I approve of the dress<br>She says,**_

After putting on her dress to see if it was a perfect fit, she couldn't help but try it out. She walked up to me and asked if I would dance with her. I gladly took her hand in mine and showed her how she should place her left hand on my right shoulder, putting her right hand in my left one. As I was explaining to her the steps, Bella had walked into the room and was observing us. When she noticed that Nessie finally had the steps down, she walked over to the stereo to play her Lullaby that was already in the CD slot. She looked to me for a sign to start and I smiled and nodded. With a press of a button, the music began to play.

_**"Dad, the prom is just one week away  
>And I need to practice my dancing<br>Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**_

We swayed from side to side, moving to the beat of the song. I was surprised that she was able to get it all down so quickly. For a second, I thought she was dancing better than me. On the first chorus, she pulled her left hand away from my shoulder, still holding my left with her right. She pulled away and to the side, stretching out as far as our arms could go then looked at me smiling. I nodded and she twirled gracefully into my side with her arms crossed her chest, and grabbed my right hand with her right.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella  
>While she is here in my arms<br>'Cause I know something the prince never knew**_

She made a turn – our hands still together, not letting go – and stopped on my other side. She made the same turn in the opposite direction and stopped in front of me. I let go of both her hands then grabbed hold of her right hand with my right hand and she twirled in place, her dress rising up to her knees as she spun in circles after circles after circles, looking like the beautiful princess she is.

_**Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
>I don't want to miss even one song<br>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**_

As we were moving into the second chorus, the doorbell rang. Her head whipped in the direction of the front entrance "That must be Kelly. I have to change" she squealed. She pulled away completely and ran up to her room – which used to be mine. I sighed and Bella got up from her place in the sofa, coming towards me "She's growing up fast, isn't she?" she giggled at her inside joke as she cuddled into my side. I held her close to me and kissed the top of her head "Faster than we want her to, literally" I chuckled.

_**And she'll be gone**_

Bella and I moved over to the sofa, awaiting our daughter to come down the stairs and straight out the door. Just as we expected, Nessie came rushing down the stairs now in skinny jeans and a light blue polo shirt. She ran to the front entrance, and out the door, grabbing her coat and hat on the way out. Bella was giggling at our daughters actions while I sighed in disappointment. She didn't say bye… "Wait, Kelly. I forgot something" we heard Nessie tell her human friend. She came in running again and then walked over to us "See you later, Mom…" she kissed Bella on her cheek then turned to me "Bye, Dad" she kissed my cheek and waved as she left the room again "LOVE YOU" she called out as she left. And she was gone…

_**She will be gone**_

Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and I were sitting in the living room watching a movie that we had just bought to pass the time. Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen, Esme baking cookies for Renesmee and Carlisle helping her out. Nessie was now officially an adult, physically she was an adult when she was eight but today she was now technically eighteen years old. She was on a date with Jacob in Port Angeles. Right when the credits started rolling, Renesmee came bursting through the front entrance.

_**Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
>Just glowing and telling us all they had planned<br>She says,**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
>"Mom, Dad! Guess what?" she squealed as she made her way to us "What?" Bella asked excited. I smiled along with her. Nessie held up her left hand and starting jumping "I'm engaged" Rose, Alice, and even Bella all squealed along with her. The smile on my face was completely gone. My baby girl was going to get married. Just as I was about to run out that door and search for the one who'd be taking her away from me, Jacob walked into the room. Emmett and Jasper were the first to crowd over him saying things like 'You know what you're getting yourself into, right?', 'That's my niece you're going to marry, I hope you realize that', and 'She's special, you know that right?'. Before I even had a chance to say a word, they were walking towards the garage, taking Jacob with them "Let's talk" Emmett say to him.<p>

_**"Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
>But I need to practice my dancing<strong>_

The women were all planning on going upstairs to talk decorations, dresses, and stuff. The other three were already up the steps, headed for Alice's room. The only one left was Nessie, she was still smiling as she walked to the foot of the steps and called to her mom and aunts "I'll be right there. I have something I need to do" she turned around and walked to me "Hey Dad" she greeted me for the first time tonight "I'm sorry if you don't want me to get married, but I love Jake and– " and stopped her before she could continue "As long as you're happy, I'm happy" she smiled and held out her left hand, her engagement ring shining in the light "May I have this dance" she smiled as she asked. I held out my hand to take hers, smiling the whole time.

_**Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**_

I took her hand in mine and guided her to the dance floor. Once at the middle of the dance floor, I turned to my gorgeous daughter, her pearl white strapless dress flowing behind her. Her long and beautiful hair wavy and shining like the sun all the way down her back. She was now Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Black, and to tell the truth, I couldn't be happier. I smiled at my baby girl and took her other hand in my left "May I have this dance" I asked, cracking a smile as I remembered the day she asked me that. She smiled back "Well of course, it is the father-daughter dance, isn't it" she giggled and the music began to play. It was Steven Curtis Chapman's 'Cinderella'.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella  
>While she is here in my arms<strong>_

She smiled up at me "It wouldn't be a father-daughter dance without you, Dad" she whispered as she leaned in, placing her head on my shoulder. I held her close to my heart; if I could cry, tears would be flowing down my cheeks right now. She pulled away and looked up at me "Remember Dad?" she asked me as she placed her feet on mine. I gave her my crooked grin and nodded "Like it was yesterday" I whispered and gently kissed the top of her head. We spun around as graceful as we could be with her standing on my toes, which was pretty graceful as the song continued to play.

_**'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
>Oh, I will dance with Cinderella<br>I don't want to miss even one song**_

The party was done all too soon. Most of our guests were gone, leaving only our family waiting outside for Jacob and Nessie to leave for their honeymoon. Jacob was already in the back seat waiting for Nessie to get in "Bye everyone, we'll miss you all" she blew us a kiss then stepped in the car. Before she closed the door, she held up a finger "Oops, wait" she yelled out. I remember when she said that. She got up and out the car and ran over to me.

_**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**_

She stood in front of me smiling "Bye, Daddy" she kissed my cheek and hugged me. I hugged back with all my love for her and smiled "Bye my precious Cinderella" I whispered and kissed the top of her head. She pulled away smiling and with tears flowing down her blushing cheeks "I love you, Dad" she kissed my cheek again. I kissed her forehead "I love you, too" she walked backwards slowly, her hand in mine. She smiled as her hand slowly glided over mine then I lost all hand contact with her. Jacob called to her and she ran to the car and hopped in. The door closed and the car was off, with my little girl waving goodbye to us. As the car left the driveway, I read the banner on the bumper of the car 'Just Married'. My baby girl is married…and now she's gone…

_**And she'll be gone**_

But not for long…she is my baby girl after all. She's my Cinderella!

_**THE END**_

**A/N: HOE! THONG! WHORE! SLUT! BITCH!**

…

**Did I get your attention? Good! I need you to read this!**

…

**Hope you liked it! This is actually an old one-shot I wrote a while ago. I had just found it again on my profile on deviantART. Now on to why I needed you all to read this.**

**Please take the polls on these two links (for my websites):**

http: /goodartonline (dot) weebly (dot) com/secrets (dot) html

http: /goodartonline (dot) weebly (dot) com/olm (dot) html

**And please also if you want, take this survey for fun,**

http: /whitewavestreaming (dot) weebly (dot) com/friends (dot) html

**Plus these are new story ideas that if any of you want to use them are just check the website out just to see what's going through my mind while I'm so rudely keeping you guys waiting for new chapters on my other stories,**

http: /storytimeanytime (dot) weebly (dot) com

**Also check out this website where I now and then put up what I have so far on upcoming chapters or story ideas,**

http: /enjoyfiction (dot) weebly (dot) com


End file.
